Road to Future
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Sería extraño que un mago tuviera una vida sin contratiempos, por eso los hijos de los Salvadores del Mundo Mágico se encargarán de tener aventuras y desventuras.
1. Lo más simple

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Mayo "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**1**

**Hugo.**

**Lo más simple.**

* * *

Cierto chico estaba caminando por las calles de Londres muggle, muy asustado, se acercaba el día de la madre ¡y no tenía un regalo para su mamá!. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por alto?, ni siquiera a la sabihonda de su hermana se le ocurrió algo pero naturalmente lo solucionó en seguida..., ah, si él fuera tan inteligente como Rose no estaría en esa situación.

No hallaba como resolverlo, de espantado pasó a nervioso. Faltaban horas, ¡horas!; cosa distinta que fuera que con varios días de anticipación... pero, ¡era inaudito!. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que un rayo rojo se encaminó a la par suya y de detuvo enfrente de él, tomándolo por los hombros.

—¡Hugo Weasley! —gritó su padre, más aliviado que enfadado, a su hijo de diez años—, ¡no vuelvas a irte sin permiso, ¿tienes idea de lo que angustiado que me puse?!. Si tu madre lo hubiera visto —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor.

—Lo siento, papi —el chico de tez caucásico bajó la mirada, apenado.

Minutos después Ron preguntó—: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

En seguida Hugo le contó su "pequeño problema", Ronald pareció divertido con eso, cosa que le costó que un _¡Es enserio, papá! _saliera de la boca de su retoño.

—Hijo, no te preocupes —el menor le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza—. A tu mamá no le importará que no le des un regalo.

—Pero, es que ella es la mejor del mundo.

—Lo sé. mas no digo que les un regalo muy elaborado sino que —y siendo tan sensible como una piedra, soltó—: con una felicitación bastará.

Hugo se entristeció más—: Rose le dará un bonito obsequio, y yo solamente un "Felicidades, mamá" —su voz era deprimente.

Inmediatamente Ronald habló—: Una carta, un dibujo, unas flores..., cualquier cosa le gustará a Hermione. Créeme, mientras lo hagas tú, no le interesará incluso si le das un ladrillo envuelto en cinta —bromeó, al terminar, para animar a su hijo, cosa que él sabía que no era muy bueno en esa área.

—¿Seguro, papi? —indagó con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

El hijo menor de Molly Prewett sonrió y contestó—: Soy su esposo, Hugo, la conozco mejor que tú —le revolvió el cabello al niño.

Desde ese momento el pequeño pelirrojo supo que le daría, sería muy hermoso. Por muy simple que fuera.


	2. ¡Sigo siendo Weasley!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Junio "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**2**

**Molly.**

**¡Sigo siendo Weasley!**

* * *

**Querido diario:**

No soy una persona que admite sus errores y menos que dice cuando algo le molesta pero supongo que todos poseemos una primera vez, y está es la mía; voy a Ravenclaw y estoy en mi último curso, a pocos días de salir de Hogwarts y ser una adulta... no tengo miedo, es sólo que no sé cómo me irá en la vida que tengo por delante ni que decisiones tendré que tomar: ¿debo trabajar en el Ministerio? ¿O en alguna escuela muggle? ¿Aurora? ¿Sanadora? ¿Profesora? ¿¡Cuál!? Estoy indecisa, no es la primera vez que me encuentro así pero...

¡No tengo miedo! No soy ninguna gallina porque ¡soy una Weasley! Tal vez no seleccionada en Griffindor mas ¡sigo siendo Weasley! ¡Y mi familia no le teme a algo tan frívolo como eso! Sin embargo eso no quita mi problema actual: ¿qué seré en la vida? ¿Bibliotecaria o qué? Seguro que a mi papá y mamá no les dio tanto miedo... ¡No tengo miedo! Es ¿indecisión? Sí, eso. Sé que aún tengo tiempo, lo seguiré teniendo hasta mi último día, sé que faltan días y sé que mi familia me apoyará; mi elección será de vital importancia para mi vida futura ya que no siempre me mantendrán mis padres.

¡No tengo miedo!

Parece un lema mío, ¿cierto? ¡Pero es que es verdad! Soy valiente e inteligente, soy Weasley con duda... una Weasley que duda de su futuro... tal vez pueda pedir un asesoramiento de algún profesor o familiar; ellos ya pasaron por esto y sabrán qué tipo de consejo darme para que deje de tener... ¿miedo?

¡No tengo miedo! ¡No tengo miedo! ¡No tengo miedo~! Trato de convencerme pero no lo logro. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza?! Es inaudito, es imposible, es jocoso, es absurdo, es lo más frívolo que he oído en mi vida, es irónico, es tonto, es... ¿negación? ¡No! ¡No tengo miedo! No puedo tenerlo, ¿o sí?

¡No tengo miedo! ¡Un Weasley no tiene miedo a nada! Es sólo confusión.

O... o quizás sí tengo miedo pero no quiero admitirlo.

En fin, sea como sea, no estaré así mucho tiempo; ah~ se sintió tan bien descargarme contigo querido diario.

**Se despide,**

**Molly Weasley.**


	3. Fatídico uno de julio

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este capítulo participa en el minireto de Julio "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**3**

**Fred.**

**Fatídico uno de julio.**

* * *

Está solo en el Bosque Prohibido, sabe que después de lo que hizo no puede volver y que estará en problemas después de su pequeña jugarreta; Fred es bromista, uno muy irresponsable ya que a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora él tiene mucho miedo y conoce que se ha pasado de la raya. El pelirrojo se encuentra huyendo a través de aquel fatídico lugar donde se presentan las criaturas más horrorosas del Mundo Mágico.

Desde la Segunda Guerra Mágica varias monstruosidades se han mudado a ese espantoso lugar, Fred lo conoce pero aún así se adentró ahí. Puede que sea consciente que tarde o temprano todo saldrá a luz sin embargo en este momento él quiere estar en soledad, era uno de julio y eso solamente significaba que el callejón Diagon está lleno de alegría entre otras cosas que al Weasley le desagrada.

Cada uno de julio es un pesar para Fred ¿¡cuántas veces no ha deseado acabar con su miserable existencia?! Él sabe algo que nadie más, algo que haría que su familia se sorprendiera y/o que lo castigara... si no es que terminan odiándolo; el de cabellera roja quiere que su agonía termine de una u otra manera ¡quiere morir! ¡y quiere hacerlo ya! Por eso toma su varita y conjura un espejo en el árbol más cercano, era bueno que fuera excelente en Transformaciones o de lo contrario lo que pretende hacer no tendría sentido.

—¡Avada Kedrava! —gritó apuntando al espejo, en el que el Maleficio Asesino rebotó...

Fred cayó muerto instantáneamente.

Sabe que fue un perfecto acto de cobardía mas no aguantaría ni un sólo minuto en aquella vida que el Weasley nunca deseó, era lo mejor para él y su familia que muriera de esa manera: siendo asesinado; lo que su parentela desconocería es que se mató a si mismo, el espejo estaba conjurado para que desapareciera dos minutos después.

Extrañaría a todos ¡muchísimo! no obstante era preferible que muriera él y no su tío querido, tal vez —dependiendo de quién lo encuentre— su cuerpo sea utilizado para crear un Inferi o simplemente lloren encima de él. Su último pensamiento fue el siguiente.

_Los quiero a todos, espero que me perdonen por lo que he hecho._

Y ese fue la última noche que se vio a Fred con vida.


End file.
